Transformers: Autoboty
Transformers: Autoboty (skrót: TFA) to serial inspirowany częścią scen głównie z seriali Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Animated. Fabuła Postacie Autoboty *'Drużyna Obrony Cybertronu' - Elitarny oddział Ultra Magnusa w skład, którego wchodzą najlepsi żołnierze Gwardii Narodowej Cybertronu. **'Ultra Magnus' - pierwszy dowódca Autobotów. Jest poważny i nigdy nie żartuje. Debiutuje w odcinku "Przywódca", a ginie zabity przez Spyfire'a w odcinku "Fałszywy Wyrok". Alt-mode: Opancerzowny transporter wojskowy. **'Longarm Prime' - **'Scatershot/Sentinel Prime' - **'Jazz' - **'Jetfire' - **'Jetstorm' - **'Hot Shot' - **'Red Alert' - *'Drużyna Optimusa Prime'a' **'Optimus Prime' - **'Yellowbug'/'Bumblebee' - **'Bulkhead' - **'Ratchet' - zrzędliwy autobocki medyk nie żywiący wielkiej sympatii do ludzi. Alt-mode: karetka. **'Prowl' - *'Drużyna Rodimusa Prime'a' - Deceptikony *'Drużyna Megatrona' **'Megatron'/'Galvatron' - lider deceptikonów, który **'Starscream'/'Starwarrior' - **'Traptruck' - deceptikon-biznesmen korzystający z każdej okazji by się wzbogacić i coś zarobić. Osiąga własne cele na ogół manipulując innymi. Traktuje Megatrona jak swojego stałego klienta. Traptruck jest Triple-changerem (ma dwa tryby pojazdu). **'Shockwave' - **'Spyfire'/'Spyblast' - deceptikoński agent podszywający się pod Longarma Prime'a. *'Constructicony'/'Devastator' - deceptikony, transformujące się w roboty budowlane. Powstają w odcinku "Narodziny Constructiconów", w którym zachowują się jak niekulturalni robotnicy. Pod wpływem propagandy Megatrona zmieniają się w bezlitosną grupę żołnierzy. Spyblast pomaga im później przetransformować się w pierwszego Combinera - Devastatora (odcinek "Połączenie mocy"). W odcinku "Zemsta puczysty" ginie Scavengor, a dwa odcinki później zastępuje go Dirt Boss. Na skutek zasadzki Autobotów Devastator zostaje zdekapitowany i zahibernowany (odcinek "To pułapka!). Kilka odcinków później Prowl kontrolowany przez Bombshella przetransformował się w głowę tytana, ale potem Autobot przejął kontrolę nad Devastatorem i zniszczył Mix-Mastera oraz Long Haula wrzucając ich do rzeki Toxenu. W odcinku "Powstanie Deceptikonów część trzecia" Bounecrusher ginie zabity przez Optimusa. Scrap-Per natomiast przechodzi do Autobotów, ale Galvatron nie daruje mu zdrady i wysyła Seekerów, którzy zabijajągo brutalnie w ciemnym zaułku. Houk korzystając z okazji atakuje Dirt-Bossa i prawie go pokonuje, ale Constructicon pokonał dawnego lidera oraz przejął nad nim kontrolę. Kilka minut później Dirt-Boss zginął, a Houk został śmiertelnie raniony przez falę uderzoniową wytworzoną przez Gwiezdną Tarczę. Ostatni Constructicon na łożu śmierci dziękuję Autobotom za uwolnienie go od kontroli Dirt-Bossa. **'Scrap-Per' - **'Mix-Master' - **'Long-Haul' - **'Dirt-Boss' - Constructicon powstały z połączenia wózka widłowego, kawałka Megaiskry oraz pancerza Pierwszego Headmastera. Zadebiutował w odcinku "Powrót tytanów". Od momentu przejęcia dowództwa Houk knuje przeciwko niemu. Alt-mode: Wózek widłowy. **'Bounecrusher' - **'Houk' - pierwszy lider Constructiconów. Wraz z przybyciem Dirt-Bossa stracił swoją rangę oraz zaczął knuć przeciwko swojemu dowódcy. **'Scavengor' - silny Constructicon i weteran wielu walk we wszechświecie pomiędzy Autobotami a Deceptikonami. Gdy Starscream chciał wejść do komnaty Galvatrona by zgładzić lidera Deceptikonów Scavenger zagrodził mu drogę co przypłacił życiem (odcinek "Zemsta puczysty"). *'Seekerzy' - deceptikoński elitarny oddział Ludzie *'Miko' - *'Profesor S' - Inni *'Unicron' - niszczyciel światów i najpotężniejszy Transformer. Kontroluje całkowicie Ciemny Energon i istoty, które wykorzystują go do życia. Unicrona posiada dodatkowo Matrycę Przywództwa Deceptikonów i Antyiskrę. Rywalem Unicrona jest Primus. Unicron posiada swoje cybertrońskie ciało za pomocą, którego wtapia się w tłum cybertrończyków - Sidewaysa. W jednym z odcinków okazuje się, że Unicron chował się w ziemskim Księżycu. Alt-mode: Zmodyfikowana planeta z rogami i paszczą. *'Primus' - przeciwieństwo Unicrona. *'Pierwszy Headmaster' - Nebulończyk chcący się zemścić na Autobotach za zniszczenie jego protopypowej Broni Masowej Zagłady. Zrobił on pancerz dzięki, któremu mógł dekapitować Transformery by następnie przejmować kontrolę nad ich ciałami. Zostaje złapany przez Optimusa w trzecim sezonie. Debiut: Czas na zagładę! Kategoria:Artykuły użytkownika Komandor Fly Kategoria:Seria Autoboty